Un cuento de cola
by jorgecr72
Summary: Gohan tiene un problema , le volvio a crecer la cola, y no solo a el a todos los saiyajines, lo peor es que tenia que tomarce la foto para el anuario de la escuela , ¿podra sobrevivir este dia?, este fanfic esta traducido


**Un Cuento de la cola**

Gohan estaba en el baño ya que acababa de salir de la ducha y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Hoy era el día de fotos en la escuela y quería verse bien ya que su imagen saldría en el anuario. Él se miraba en el espejo, mentalmente marcando todo lo que hacía.

"Ok, gel para el cabello, lavado los dientes, la cola en su lugar" dijo para sí. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se volvió a ver al espejo. Efectivamente, la cola de Gohan había vuelto a crecer y fue saliendo de su toalla.

"MI COLA, ¿NO PUEDE SER, DE TODOS LOS DÍAS TENIA QUE SER HOY?" Lloró. Luego salió corriendo del baño gritando "MAAAAAMAAA!"

"Sí Gohan que pasa, ¿Por qué no estás vestido?" Milk le dijo a su hijo mayor.

"Mama, mi cola volvió a crecer!" -gritó. Se dio la vuelta y le mostró su esponjosa cola marrón. Milk gritó de miedo y se desmayó. Goten repente salió de su habitación, frotándose los ojos.

"Mami, ¿por qué estás gritando?" Le preguntó con voz cansada. Él entonces notó la cola de Gohan. "¡Ah, que, tienes una cola también!" Goten se dio la vuelta y mostró su cola a Gohan que sobresalía de la parte de atrás de su pijama azul. .al oír eso Milk se levanto y vio aterrada de que sus dos hijos habían crecido sus colas. (Aunque nunca Goten tenía una cola para empezar). Algo cruzó su mente.

"Goku, ven aquí ahora!" Ella gritó a su marido. Goku salió frotándose los ojos también y se acercó a su esposa.

"El maravilloso sonido de la voz de mi querida esposa, ¿existe una razón por la que gritas en lugar de despertarme con normalidad?", preguntó Goku .Milk tomo a Goten y se acercó a Goku, sosteniendo la cola de Goten en frente de su cara. Goku miró atrás y vio su cola que sobresale de sus bóxers.

"Oh, supongo que es ese día Vegeta estaba esperando" Goku reflexionó. "Vegeta me dijo que cada 20 años, si la cola de un Saiyajin es cortada, volverá a crecer al cabo de de ese tiempo"

"¿Eso significa que Trunks y Vegeta tienen la cola también?" preguntó Goten. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardara Vegeta en llegar aquí para pelear contra ti papá?"

"Yo digo que estará aquí en 3... 2 ... 1" Y, por supuesto, Vegeta irrumpió por la puerta, y él también tenía su cola que sobresale de su pantalón.

"¡Kakaroto Muy bien, he esperado demasiado tiempo para este día, tú y yo vamos a pelear ahora mismo!" Vegeta le exigió, mirándolo con ansias para pelear.

"Muy bien Vegeta, déjame vestirme" Goku respondió caminando de regreso en su habitación.

"Hablando de vestirse, Gohan es mejor que estés listo, vas a llegar tarde para la escuela" Milk le recordó.

"Pero mamá, ¿qué pasara con mi cola?" -preguntó, preocupado.

"Sólo tienes que enrollarla alrededor de tu cintura y fingir que es un cinturón", sugirió. Gohan estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cuando su madre le dijo eso, le pareció buena idea.

"Está bien..." Gohan dijo no muy convencido. Rápidamente volvió a su habitación y se vistió con su camisa blanca, chaleco negro y pantalones de color marrón con el reloj en su muñeca Saiyaman. Él hizo un agujero en la parte trasera de su pantalón por su cola y lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura a través de las presillas del cinturón, lo que hace que se vea, desde el frente, como si él llevaba un cinturón marrón suave y esponjoso. Se comió su desayuno rápidamente y luego salió corriendo por la puerta, evitando unas explosiones de Ki de su padre y Vegeta, voló a su escuela.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de la ciudad Satán, él cambió a su traje de Saiyaman. Su cola todavía envuelta alrededor de su cintura por encima del cinturón negro. Como estaba casi en la escuela, un helicóptero amarillo apareció ante él, era Videl. Ella voló más cerca de él y saludó, le devolvió el saludo y volaron a la escuela juntos.

"Es_ una buena idea Videl sabe que soy El Gran Saiyaman ahora para que no me está persiguiendo por la ciudad y me hace llegar tarde para la clase "_ Gohan pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Videl no sabía nada de su cola. _"Oh no, ¿qué va a decir Videl cuando vea mi cola? ¡Ella nunca creerá que sea un cinturón! "_

Gohan continuó volando a la escuela con Videl a su lado mientras intentaba darle a Videl una explicación de por qué, de repente tiene una cola. A medida que aterrizó en el techo de la azotea, Gohan vuelve a cambiar a sus ropas normales y Videl convirtió su helicóptero en cápsula. A continuación, se acercó y abrazó a Gohan, lo que le hace sonrojar. Felipe los estaba esperando

"Oye, Videl, ¿por qué no vuelas en lugar de venir en helicóptero?" dijo Felipe

¿Sabes cómo volar por ti misma?", preguntó Gohan, tratando de mantener la atención fuera de su cola.

"Bueno, yo iba a volar aquí por mi propia cuenta, pero mi papá me dijo que si yo hacía eso, entonces todos en el pueblo va a pensar que aprendí de ti y luego me suplican que les enseñe", explicó. Videl miró hacia abajo y vio la cola de Gohan y se preguntó de qué se trataba. "Gohan, ¿qué es esa cosa alrededor de su cintura?"

"-Es un cinturón..." mintió nerviosamente.

"Gohan, eres un mentiroso terrible, así que dime lo que es ahora" Gohan suspiró en derrota.

"Está bien, te diré... es mi cola..."

Videl permaneció en silencio por un segundo, antes de estallar en risas. Ella cayó al suelo y se agarró el estómago en un intento de conseguir una respiración. La cara de Gohan era un rojo carmesí al igual a la del Joven La Sallé. Después de unos minutos Videl se calmó y volvió a Gohan.

"Oh, eso es divertido Gohan, pero en serio ¿qué es eso?" -preguntó ella, secándose una lágrima de su ojo. Gohan, un poco molesto, se dio la vuelta y mostro la cola en la cara de Videl, ella se dio cuenta al momento que Gohan realmente tenía una cola.

"Videl, ya te diste cuenta que Gohan tiene una cola" dijo Felipe algo molesto

"Si, una pregunta rápida Gohan... ¿POR QUÉ USTED TIENE UNA COLA?" Ella le preguntó, sin poder creer que su novio tenía una cola.

Gohan puso su cola de nuevo en las presillas del cinturón y se volvió de nuevo a Videl. "Bueno, ya sabes cómo te dije no soy 50% humano cuando me preguntaste porque se me pone el cabello rubio cuando soy SSj?" Videl asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno, esta es una de las cosas que mi lado extraterrestre. Todos los Saiyans nacen con cola, yo tenía una cola de niño, pero me la quitaron porque era peligroso para las personas, pero por alguna razón todos los Saiyajines han vuelto a crecer hoy sus colas ", explicó. "Y la única manera para mí para mantener en secreto, es pretender que es un cinturón, si todo el mundo en la escuela descubre que tengo una cola, entonces voy a ir de niño nerd a monito"

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que era peligrosa tu cola?"

"Cuando tengo mi cola y miro la luna llena me convierto en un mono gigante y armo un alboroto"

"Wow... esto es increíble, pero viendo de ti, te creo"

Gohan suspiro de alivio. "Oh, gracias a Dende, me preocupaba que pensaran que yo era una especie de monstruo."

"Nunca pensaría que tu eres un bicho raro... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo para todos los demás", respondió Videl.

"Es cierto, esta mañana, cuando mi Tío Vegeta, vio su cola, salió hacia la tu casa con ansias de pelear con mi padrino"- dijo Felipe- ¿Qué harás ahora Gohan?

"creo que voy a tener que tratar de hacerlo pasar por un cinturón por ahora, Felipe". De repente, el timbre de la escuela sonó. "¡Oh no llegaremos otra vez tarde, vamos!" Gohan agarró la muñeca Videl y Felipe y los arrastró hasta el salón de clases. Todo el mundo ya estaba allí, incluido la profesora.

"¡Videl, Gohan, Felipe ustedes, otra vez tarde! Ocupen sus asientos", ordenó a su maestra.

"Sí, pedimos disculpas..." los tres respondieron. caminaron hasta sus asientos que estaban justo al lado de Erasa y Sharpner. Tanto Erasa y Sharpner había visto la cola de Gohan alrededor de su cintura.

"Oye Gohan, ¿qué es esa cosa alrededor de su cintura?" Erasa preguntó.

"Uh, es un...un…" dijo Gohan nervioso.

"es un cinturón" completo Felipe.

"Bueno, ese cinturón se ve muy bien, es casi como una cola" dijo Erasa y froto la cola de Gohan.

Gohan le gusto esto y empezó a ronronear. Sharpner se cuenta de esto y sonrió, Felipe y Videl intentaron no reír.

"Gohan, ¿estás ronroneando?" Le preguntó sonriendo. Las Mejillas de Gohan se puso roja y se detuvo ronroneando.

"N-no...", dijo, obviamente, avergonzado.

"Bueno, parecía que estaba ronroneando, sólo porque Erasa acaricia su cinturón" agarró Sharpner la cola de Gohan muy fuertemente.

"Sharpner, suéltalo" - le grito Felipe

Gohan gritó de dolor. Todo el mundo en toda la escuela escuchó su grito y todo el mundo en la clase lo estaba mirando.

"Sr. Son, ¿hay algo que te gustaría compartir con la clase?"La profesora de Gohan le preguntó.

La cara de Gohan se puso roja y se sentó de nuevo. "Uh, no profesora...", respondió.

Sharpner intentado no reírse y Videl se acercó a Gohan. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" -susurró-.

"Cada vez que alguien agarra mi cola fuertemente, siento un dolor extremo", susurró, frotando su cola un poco para aliviar el dolor.

"¿Y qué ronronean cuando frotan sus colas?"

"Supongo que nadie ha hecho eso antes"

"Gohan y Videl, ¡presten atención!" la maestra le gritó.

Los dos se dieron un respingo y se volvió para mirar al frente. Gohan rápidamente escribió una nota y se la entregó con Videl, lo abrió y lo leyó _"¿Cómo es que ella sólo presta atención a nosotros? _

Videl se rió y escribió una a él. Su nota decía: _"No sé, tal vez ella sólo presta atención a los niños que llegaban tarde, por cierto mirar hacia arriba..."._Gohan miró hacia arriba y Videl le frotó la cola, lo que le causó que Gohan ronroneara de nuevo.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?" -susurró enfadado con las mejillas rojas.

"Ah, pero eres tan lindo cuando ronroneas" ella se rió y las mejillas de Gohan eran más que rojas.

"chicos, dejen de jugar" dijo Felipe molesto

"Atención_ a los estudiantes, diríjase por favor al gimnasio para sus fotografías_ – dijo una persona a través del intercomunicador, dijo. Todo el mundo en la clase se levantó y caminó hacia el gimnasio. La gente seguía comentando sobre la cola de Gohan y él siempre decía que es un cinturón.

Después llegaron todos al gimnasio para que los fotografiaran.

Felipe fue el primero.

"Muy bien Sr. La Sallé, sonría" dijo el fotógrafo, antes de tomar la foto.

Felipe sonrió y se bajo del taburete, Videl fue la siguiente.

"Srta. Satán!" El fotógrafo dijo que antes de tomar la foto de Videl. Ella se bajó del taburete y se acercó a Gohan.

"Buena suerte", dijo.

"Gracias, voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible", respondió. Gohan se acercó al taburete y se sentó. El fotógrafo se acercó a Gohan y ajusto su postura.

"Te ves muy bien, pero hay que deshacerse del cinturón", ordenó. Gohan se congeló en esta solicitud.

"Oh, voy a estar bien con el..." Gohan dijo nerviosamente.

"En serio"- pregunto el Fotógrafo.

"En serio, voy a estar bien"

"Muy bien..." ella regresó a su cámara, mientras que Gohan suspiró de alivio.

"de_ la que me salve... "pensó_.

"Muy bien, sonríe " que preparó su cámara.

Gohan sonrió y la cámara se encendió y le tomo una foto, pero poco sabía él que la cola de Gohan tenía una mente propia y se desabrochó.

"¡Siguiente!"

Gohan se puso de pie y tropezó con la cola. Todos los estudiantes alrededor se echó a reír y Videl apartó los ojos. Gohan rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó antes de levantarse y poner la cola de nuevo en las presillas del cinturón.

"Espero que la persona que la cámara no tomo mi cola en la foto..." Gohan preocupado.

"¿Cómo salir de los bucles de los cinturones en el primer lugar?" Videl le preguntó.

"Bueno, a veces tiene una mente propia" Videl estaba siguiendo hasta que sintió algo en sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sharpner.

"Sharpner, ¿qué quieres ahora?" Ella le preguntó molesta.

"Que seas mi novia ¿Qué dices?" Sharpner dijo suavemente.

"Ya estoy con Gohan, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo sé, y también sé que no soy el que lleva el cinturón más feo que he visto, así que ¿qué decides ahora?"

En ese momento Felipe intervino

"Sharpner, deja de molestar a Gohan y a Videl" dijo enojado.

Videl estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando la cola de Gohan se salió de sus pantalones y le dio una bofetada en la cara a Sharpner. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera vio que le golpeó.

"¡Ay!" -gritó de dolor.

"¿Quieres que lo intente otra vez?" Gohan preguntó retóricamente.

Sharpner gruñó y se alejó con Erasa. Videl se dio la vuelta a Gohan.

"Lo bueno es que la cola lo atacó, creo que finalmente recibió el mensaje"

"En realidad eso era lo único que me consuela", admitió Gohan. Videl y Felipe se rieron y los tres caminaron de regreso a clases.

Después de la escuela, Gohan y Videl se despidieron de Felipe, volaron de regreso a la casa de Gohan a hacer la tarea, como solían hacer, la única diferencia que Videl voló por si misma. En el momento en que llegaron a la casa de Gohan, todo el patio estaba lleno de cráteres, la hierba quemada y 2 Saiyajines en el suelo con ropa hecha jirones, jadeando. Videl vio que tanto Goku y Vegeta tenían colas de nuevo.

"Puedo entender que todos los Saiyajin tienen sus colas precisamente hoy" Videl le preguntó.

"Sí ..." respondió que él llevó en su interior. "Mamá, estoy en casa!" Gohan llamo cuando entraron.

"Gohan!" Goten aplaudió y corrió hacia su hermano, sólo para perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su rostro.

"Goten, ¿estás bien?" Videl corrió hacia él y ayudarle a levantarse.

"Sí, estoy bien, no estoy acostumbrado a caminar con mi cola pero...", dijo sonrojándose.

Gohan y Videl se echó a reír. Videl pensó _"Hey, si Gohan ronronea cuando froto su cola, lo que sucede cuando froto la cola de Goten?". _Ella sonrió maliciosamente y frotó la cola. Goten entonces se puso somnoliento, se acurrucó lindamente en una bola y se quedó dormido.

"Vaya, por lo que veo mientras tu ronroneas y Goten duerme... wow, sus colas son cada vez más y más entretenidas cada minuto" Videl vitorearon.

Gohan rió de nuevo y cogió Goten. "Voy a poner a Goten en la cama y podemos empezar en nuestra tarea".

"Está bien"

Videl se acercó al sofá y se dio cuenta de que Milk yacía allí agotada.

"Hola, Milk, ¿por qué te ves tan cansada?" Videl le preguntó.

"He estado jugando con Goten TODO EL DIA!" ella respondió, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Usted ha jugado durante todo el día con él antes de..."

" cuando no tenía una cola! Ya te digo, esas cosas son como paquetes de baterías para Saiyans, Goten ahora tiene el doble de energía que normalmente tiene " exclamó. Videl se echó a reír.

Videl tomó Milk de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¿te ayudara saber que cuando frotas la cola de Goten se queda dormido"

"¿Cómo sabes?" -preguntó ella.

"Porque yo le frote la cola y está dormido"

"Ahora me lo dices, de todos modos muchas gracias Videl, estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo la energía necesaria para soportar más sin ayuda"

"No hay problema"

Gohan salió de la habitación y la puerta golpeó accidentalmente a Milk en la cara.

"¡Ay!" -exclamó ella, sujetándole la cara de dolor.

"Oh, mamá lo siento ...", se disculpó Gohan.

Milk apartó las manos de su rostro y sonrió. "no te preocupes hijo, voy a ir a descansar por una hora, Videl te quedaras a cenar"

"Claro, gracias Milk", respondió ella haciendo una reverencia.

"Bueno, ustedes dos que se diviertan, yo quiero un montón de nietos!" Milk, dijo antes de entrar a su habitación. Gohan y Videl se ruborizaron.

"¡Mamá!" Gohan le gritó a la puerta de la vergüenza.

"Vamos a ir a trabajar antes de que su hermano se despierte", sugirió Videl. Gohan asintió con la cabeza y los dos se acercaron al sofá para hacer las tareas.

Ellos hicieron su tarea durante una hora aproximadamente hasta que terminaron. Después de todo su trabajo se ha hecho se fueron a la habitación de Gohan y comenzó a hacer en su cama. Goten despertó de su siesta y se fue en busca de su hermano con quien jugar y los encontró ordenado el cuarto, de pronto fueron interrumpidos por varias explosiones procedentes de fuera, así que Gohan se levantó y salió a la calle.

"Hey ¿podían pelear en otra parte?" Él le gritó antes de disparar ráfagas de energía hacia ellos, golpeando a Goku y Vegeta precipitándolos al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Kakaroto, deberías controlar a tu hijo!" Vegeta gritó mientras se levantaba.

"¿Gohan, por qué hiciste eso? ", dijo Goku.

"Ustedes dos se han estado peleando y disparándose el uno al otro todo el día! Mira este lugar, mamá te va a matar!" Hizo un gesto hacia los muchos cráteres y parches quemados en todo el patio. "Y dado que nuestras colas volvieron a crecer ella te va a castigar y usara tu cola para hacerlo"

Goku y Vegeta se estremecieron al pensar sobre las consecuencias.

"se me acaba de ocurrir algo, si Goten se queda dormido y yo ronroneo, ¿qué sucede cuando se frotan las colas a mi Papa y a Vegeta?" Gohan sonrió maliciosamente, y entró en la casa por Videl.

"Videl, quiero que frotes sus colas, mientras que los inmovilizo", se preguntó.

"Está bien, si se trata de algo parecido a lo que haces cuando sus colas se frotan que esto debe ser interesante"

Los dos se acercaron a los dos Saiyajines completos. Gohan saltó encima de Vegeta y lo sostuvo hacia abajo mientras Videl frotaba la cola de Vegeta. Él comenzó a patear la pierna como un perrito y empezó a jadear.

"Ok, por lo que veo, el señor Vegeta actúa como un perro cuando frotan su cola, ¿qué pasa con el señor Goku?" Videl se preguntó.

Goku se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a correr, pero Gohan lo derribó al suelo. Videl corrió y se frotó la cola y Goku se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

"No está mal por lo que ahora sabemos, todos los Saiyan tiene una reacción diferente al frotarles la cola" Videl dijo en voz alta de la risa de Goku. A continuación, froto la cola de Gohan y comenzó a ronronear de nuevo. A continuación, sacó su cola de su mano.

"Deja de hacer eso!" se quejó.

"Lo siento, pero es tan lindo cuando ronronean", dijo alegremente. "Vamos ronronea una vez más"

"No, es vergonzoso!" -gritó. Videl sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a perseguir a la cola de Gohan, mientras que Gohan se escapó manteniendo su cola lejos de Videl. Continuaron haciendo esto durante varias horas hasta que finalmente Videl lo atrapa y lo hizo ronronear otra vez.

FIN


End file.
